yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:BonnyBou/Święta, Bunny, Kurczaczki czyli Wielkanoc ^^
Ode mnie To jest obiecany shorcik, co będzie trwał całe święta, więc szykujcie się c: pierwsze: Króliki -Omg, królik! -Nom, a co? -Taaaki duży? W sumie Ai miała rację. Lub nie, bo to nie był królik, ani nawet zając. To była jakaś lasia przebrana za królika, ale nie zgłębiajmy się w szczegóły. W każdym razie, majstrowała coś przy szafce Ayano mimo że ona nie istnieje. W sensie szafka, nie Ayano. -Pani krulicku, co pani lobii? -Emm, ja... Szykuję prezenty na Wielkanoc... -Co to Wielkanoc? A no tak, to Japonia, tam są duchy w kiblach, a nie Wielkanoce. Walić to, show must go on XD. -Takie święto... Wiesz co, emm... -Aia, a to moja młodsza siostra, Ana i bliźniaczka, Kay. -Aju, Kay i Anko, mówcie mi Easter Bunny -"Ister bag"! Yanderedev, co jest nowe?! Do sali wbiegła ayano w stroju Sansa, patrząc do góry. Nikt jej nie odpowiedział, więc tepnęła się na dach, zabić Midori Gurin bo bez tego gra nie istnieje. -Easter Bunny, króliczek Wielkanocny, rozumiecie? -Nie- Uśmiechnęła się głupio Ai -Nieważne... Bunny pokicała dalej, przeglądając tajemne akta tajemnej policji. Wykreśliła imię Midori i sprawdziła kolejne nazwisko. "Cel - Taro Yamada, gej z fryzurą na garnek. Nolifi przy fontannie, fantazjując o kontaktach intymnych z Daku Atsu.". Baniak dopisała jeszcze "Notatek nie pokazywać Ayano Aishi. NIGDY". -Wut, dzisiaj jakiś dzień cosplayów? Szempaj Yandere-Chan, po spotkaniu "Sansa" nie mysłał o niczym innym. "Mam Cie, gejuffko" pomyślała Bunny. Zaczęła go śledzić, strzelała mu foty, ale on przyzwyczaił się już do bycia szempajem lasek.Nagle zobaczył karteczkę na ziemi. Przecztał treść, przycisnął karteczkę do klatki piersiowej i gdzieś pobiegł. A że był ciotą, to kartkę zgubił. "Taro-kun, spotkajmy się w męskim kiblu na trzecim piętrze, druga kabina, o 07.30 :* ^^ Daku Atsu ^^. "Omg, zdjęcia" pomyślała Baniak, zapalona Yaoistka. Tepła się do kratki wentylacyjnej i poczołgała się do kabiny. Miała tam świetny widok. Taro już tam stał i czekał. Za chwilę przyszedł Daku -Taro, ja Cie kocham... Jesteś taki piękny, taki... -Csiii, nic nie mów - Powiedział Sempaj i zaczął rozpinać mundurek. Atsu na początku się zdziwił, ale nie zaprotestował, gdy Taro zbliżył swoje usta do jego warg... Nie no, zrobię z tego kolejnego Graya, więc pominiemy te całowania, rozpinania itd. XD minut później Oboje stali przed sobą nago. Nagle Yamada wyciągnął z dupy lubrykant -Wiesz do czego będziemy tego używać, co nie... Omg, yaoistki robią się czerwone, jak nasza Bunny. Strzelała foty żeby do nich fapać mieć je w aktach. Tja, nasi panowie wykorzystali cały lubrykant. Ogarnęli, że nie są od trzech godzin na lekcji, a jeszcze muszą postrzątać po "niecnym uczynku". Baniak była też lekko speszona, bo "akt miłości" w hentajach wyglądał z deka inaczej, ale yaoi to yaoi. Czerwona jak burak, nasza agentka uciekła. -Agentko "Puszysta dupo", cel "ayano" skończony? -Jeszcze pare drobnych informacji i poprawek, już nioedługo zakończymy Agent "Dupa Biskupa" uśmiechnął się i poklepał Baniaka po plecach. A ona, po powrocie do domu zjadła, umyła się i umieściła w fap folderze nowe foty do kolekcji.. Stadium drugie: Majo majo Bunny leżała w krzakach. -Majonez... Dekoracyjny... Powoli budziła się. Bo była impreza. -Omg, ale buuul... No czego się spodziewać. W końcu Bunny ma coś z Polaka. Tak się upiła, to teraz tylko wyczekiwać kaca. -Mój majonez! Czy ty zeżarłaś mój majonez?! Pytanie skierowane było do Kay z dziwnie pachnącą twarzą. -Ten krem to Majo-nes? Gdzie go kupiłaś, bo odkąd go stąd biorę do moja skóra jest taka śliczna! -Jak- odtąd? -Od tygodnia! C: -Coooo??? Teraz agent Dupa Biskupa porządnie ją ochrzani. Bunny leżała w krzakach tydzień. -RAPORT!!! -Aport? Nie jestem psem, BAKA! -To do niczego nie prowadzi... I nagle się obejrzała. W sensie baniak się obejrzałą dookoła. -Gdzie są wszyscy? -Zjedli Majo-nes i się ztruli. A ja im mówiłam- nie jedzcie kremu matoły! -To przecież do jedzenia... Przecież jesteście w stanie wpieprzać surową rybę z morskim chwastem, a rzygacie po majonezie? Lol, Japonia jest niemożliwa. Bunny skapła się, jak ostry był melanż, gdy znalazła w cyckonoszu kaszankę. Nawet by ją zjadła, ale głupie Japońce wyżarły jej majonez. *Jeb fleszem po oczach* -Co ku*wa?- spytała siebie Baniak, gdy odebrała świetlistty atak na oczy. -Jestem Katie :3. - Przywitała się uroczo jakaś lasia za którą latał kosz na śmieci a w ręku miała aparat.-Pomusz. Ona mnie nie wpuszcza do pieca który wcale nie jest podejrzany. -Ona jest ode mnie parę razy większa. A przynajmniej silniejsza. To prawda. Odkąd Kim postrzeliła główną delikwentkę, nikt nie podchodzi tam, gdzie jest ona. Laska była cholernie dziwna- wzięła się znikąd razem z siostrą, po czym z dnia na dzień przestała przychodzić do szkoły, zaczęła pojawiać się przy śmietnikach z chłopakami delikwentami. Podobno jej siostra jest prostytutką, ale nikt tego nie potwierdził. Jak na razie, przestępczyni wyglądała groźnie, na szyi miała obrożę z kolcami, na rękach pare blizn i bandaży, a przy pasku pistolet. Na twarzy miała bliznę i opatrunki, z ust dumnie wystawał jej papieros. -Co się gapisz, jeba*a cosplayowa ku*wo? -Nic do Ciebie nie mam... - Bunny poszła do tyłu. Zaczęła uciekać. biegnąc przez korytarze zaczęła krzyczeć "KIEŁBASA! BIAŁO CZERWONI CZY DO JEDNEGO S JAPONIOM"! -Co ty zrobiłaś? Jesteś potworem! Z gabinetu wybiegła nauczycielka. -Zostałaś wyrzucona! -Przepraszam za słownictwo, ale- co ku*wa? -Baśka, to nie ta! W pokoju nauczycielskim siedziała roztrzęsiona Baśka. Widziała jak jakaś dziwna cosplayówa kogoś zabiła, a była nowa i nie umiała sobie poradzić. Poza tym, tamta uczennica wypadła za mapę. -Czuję ją! Na dach! Wtedy Bunny kapła się, że nadal jest pijana. Ale raport soł ważniejszy. Okej.. Bliźniaczki są proste... Bunny do nazwisk i imion dziewczyn dopisała "nieprzeciętnie głupie. Można na nie nie zwracać uwagi". -To ma być według Ciebie raport z TYGODNIA? Chara-chan zakpiła z naszej Bunny. Żyje się, ale mogłaby pomóc gejuffka. -Pier*ol się. Bunny coś sobie przypomniała. Poszła do swoich pijańskich krzaków. -Mam cię flaszeczko! Myślałaś że cię tak zostawię, co? Bunny zaczęła wesoło toczyć się do domku, do jej pięknych zdjęć w komputerku... *Tja, wiem, zwaliłam. powtarzam, CDN będzie. MOŻE BĘDZIE.* Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Opowiadania